nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terminators
The Terminators are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 8. The team consists of the Terminator and T-1000. The duo are former NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. NoDQ CAW History Putting aside past differences, the Terminator and T-1000 would team up at The Road to Holiday Havoc 3 to face Mortal Kombat in a #1 Contenders' match for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Despite Mortal Kombat's early dominance in the match, the Terminators turned the match in their favour and the Terminator would pick up the win after delivering a Terminator Clothesline that took out both of the team's opponents at once. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, the Terminators would challenge Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The Terminators showed incredible resilience in the match and refused to stay down and be pinned, causing the Champions to grow frustrated. Spider-Man would hit the Terminator with a ring bell, giving the challengers the disqualification victory but not the Championship. After the match, the Champions would assault the challengers further with weaponry. At Holiday Havoc, the two teams would collide once more with the Championship on the line. This time the match was more volatile as all NoDQ CAW mega event matches are fought under No DQ rules. However, the resiliency of the challengers once again came into play, leading to them delivering simultaneous Termiator Clotheslines to the Champions before pinning both of them at the same time for a 3-count to win the match. At Fan Frenzy, #1mariofan chose the Terminators for a match against the Clean Cut Clan with the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line. The Terminators proved to be a better unit at the event and would retain their Championship following a Terminator Clothesline from the Terminator to Sagat. At Deadly Sin 2007, the Terminators would defend their Championship in a Double Championship match against the Slashers. If either of the Terminators pinned Jason Voorhees, they would become the new NoDQ Interactive Champion. In the end, however, it was all irrelevant as Jason would pin the Terminator to win the match following a Clothesline and a Crystal Lake Slam. The Terminators would face the Slashers in a rematch for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship at The Road to Date With Destiny 2. Freddy Krueger initially no-showed the match, leaving Jason to defend the Championship in a Handicap Match. However, Freddy would show up in the closing moments of the match, spraying the referee with a fire extinguisher to give the Terminators the disqualification victory but not the Championship. After the match, Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten attacked the Terminators. The Simpsons would mock the Terminators at The Road to Date With Destiny 7, dressing as the Terminators and holding a sham match. At Date With Destiny 2007, the two teams were scheduled to face one another but Bart and Milhouse fled before the match could begin. The Street Fighters were sent out as their replacements but Bart and Milhouse would cost the Terminators the match after getting into the production truck and distracting them with a pyrotechnic explosion at the stage area, allowing Ryu and Ken to capitalise and pick up the victory. Category:Tag Teams